


Laser-Tagging is for Losers

by merthurs_babe



Series: 30DayOTPFluff [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30DayOTPFluff, Fluffy, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurs_babe/pseuds/merthurs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their 3 year and 78th day anniversary. Why not go laser-tagging to celebrate? Perhaps a lot of butterfly kisses too along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser-Tagging is for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> 30DayOTPFluff
> 
> Day 1: Merthur + Butterfly Kisses

“You’re going to be late for class.” Merlin moaned in annoyance at the sound of Arthur’s amused voice from the door. He buried his face further into his, well technically Arthur’s, comfy sheets, attempting to make the sheets swallow him whole, but no prevail.

“ ‘M sick.” His voice was muffled by the pillow that was smothering his face.

“You are not, you big baby.” Merlin could almost hear the grin in the way Arthur had said that. He decided to let out another moan of aggravation to try to persuade Arthur into giving him an extra five minutes of sleep before he got up, but of course that didn’t happen. He felt the bed dip by his feet first, until he slowly felt weight gradually being pressed on him. If Merlin didn’t know any better, he would think Arthur was laying on top of him.

Turns out he was right, because Arthur then crushed all his weight on top of Merlin’s small frame. “M’arthur!” He cried out into the pillow, trying to struggle his way free. His gangly limbs were nothing compared to Arthur’s.

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur mimicked Merlin’s voice as he ripped the covers away from Merlin’s shivering body. He squeaked in surprise and used the pillow he was burying his face in to smack Arthur with it repeatedly.

“Give me my covers back!” Merlin demanded grumpily, his voice pained and his body shuddering at the coldness of the room. Arthur’s warm skin near his made it a little more bearable, however.

“They’re my covers, love.” The blond replied cheekily and still didn’t move from his position on top of Merlin. Merlin continued hitting Arthur with his pillow, hoping to get rid of the bastard that woke him up. If anything, it only made his boyfriend smirk wider. When Merlin paused to glare at Arthur for a few seconds, Arthur spoke for a second time. “Hello, sunshine. Good to see that you’re _finally_ awake.”

“Raring to go.” Merlin grumbled, hitting his head back against the bed with closed eyes. He was positive, now that he gave Arthur a proper response, that Arthur would leave, but he was wrong yet again. It was only after he felt a pair of soft lips on his bare torso that his eyelids shot open in alarm. “Arthur!” He started, but Arthur shut him up by continuing to pepper soft butterfly kisses to his abdomen.

“Hm?” Arthur had hummed his response against Merlin’s bare hip after moments of silence. The vibration his boyfriend made caused a soft gasp escape his lips.

“This – This is going to make me even later to class.” Merlin forced out when Arthur started to move the soft kisses up his body, beginning from his happy trail and going towards to the sweetspot on his neck.

“You didn’t intend on going to class anyways.” Arthur grinned, looking up innocently at Merlin. “Besides, today is a special day.”

“Is…it?” He inquired once Arthur pressed a few more soft kisses onto his sharp collarbone. He felt Arthur nod on his bare chest. “Yep.” Arthur lifted his head to stare at Merlin’s confused face, and Merlin’s arms snaked around the blond’s waist instinctively.

“I don’t usually forget, erm, dates, but—”

“It’s our three year and,” He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. “Hold on, I wrote this down.” Arthur proceeded to move his wrist to look at his messily scrawled handwriting on his own skin. “It’s our three year and…78th day anniversary, obviously.” This made a snort leave Merlin’s lips and a huge grin crawled onto his face.

“Is that so? How long did it take you to figure that?”

“Don’t make fun. I wanted an excuse to spend the day with you. Cancel your classes, babe, we’re going on a laser-tagging.” Arthur rested his forehead on Merlin’s, their noses pressed together as they stared at each other deeply.

“Could you be any more of a loser?” Merlin broke the loving glance with a cheeky retort and beamed wide enough that dimples appeared on his cheeks, his head tilting to the side slightly. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin’s lack-of-seriousness.

“There’s only one loser here, and it’s not me.” He decided he’d play along and shot back a response as he rolled off of Merlin’s petite body. Merlin immediately exaggerated a big gulp of air, sending a wink in Arthur’s direction. Arthur feigned a hurt expression. “I see how it is.”

“It is that way.” Merlin sat up in Arthur’s bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Merlin will admit his mood was now considerably happier. “I love you, my dearest prat.”

“I love you too, idiot.” Arthur shook his head and left Merlin in his room to collect himself while Arthur prepared a few snacks to take with them on their expedition today. Merlin did nothing for a few seconds, then thought of something for a moment, before he tried to call Arthur back to his room.

“Arthur! I need help getting dressed!”

“No, you don’t!” Arthur shouted back.

Silence.

Then: “Oh, don't give me that silent treatment. Get dressed, would you? You’re even lazier than I am!” He heard his boyfriend continue and he twisted his lips into a bright smile.

“What can I say? You've brought the lazy side of me out.”

“Did I? Then who brought out the loser in you?” Arthur poked his head back into the room as Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t think of anything. Arthur won this round and by the smirk on his face, Arthur knew it too. _But one thing was for certain though..._

"C'mon. We'll be late to the reservations to the laser-tagging place if you don't get a move on." Arthur grinned and went back to what he was doing again. Merlin rolled his eyes, a giant smile coming across his face.

"Yeah, that would be horrible."

_...He could safely say that this was definitely the man he could spend the rest of his life with._


End file.
